


Go Fish

by aoigensou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by hostilecrayon: Ogata - This is not what the phrase 'to sleep with the fishes' means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish

Ogata turned down his bed and slipped in, taking off his glasses and setting them next to the small fish tank that resided on his bedside table.

"Later, you'll join Honinbou, Ouza, Tengen and Juudan. But for now, you're staying close to me, Meijin. Good night."

The Go pro patted the side of the tank gently, then turned the light off and settled back to sleep. His hand never stopped touching the glass.

Nobody realized it, but Ogata Seiji was in posession of all the major titles. That they were fish was no matter, it was his own private joke.


End file.
